marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Comics B
Choose an Entry: __TOC__ Backpack Marvels - Beyond * [[Comics Baby's First Deadpool|''Baby's First Deadpool Book]] (1996) * [[Comics Backpack Marvels|Backpack Marvels]] (N/A) (list of Trade Paperback Books) * [[Comics Balder The Brave|Balder The Brave]] (1985-1986) * [[Comics Barbie |Barbie]] (1991-1996) * [[Comics Barbie and Baby Sister Kelly |Barbie and Baby Sister Kelly]] (1995) * [[Comics Barbie Fashion |Barbie Fashion]] (1991-1995) * [[Comics Battle |Battle]] (1951-1960, Atlas) * [[Comics Battle Action |Battle Action]] (1952-1957, Atlas) * [[Comics Battle Brady |Battle Brady]] (1953, Atlas) * [[Comics Battle Ground |Battle Ground]] (1954-1957, Atlas) * [[Comics Battlefield |Battlefield]] (1952-1953, Atlas) * [[Comics Battlefront |Battlefront]] (1952-1957, Atlas) * [[Comics Battlestar Galactica |Battlestar Galactica]] (1979-1981) * [[Comics Beast |Beast]] (1997) * [[Comics Beauty And The Beast |Beauty and the Beast]] (1984-1985) * [[Comics Beauty and the Beast|Beauty and the Beast]] (Disney's) (1994-1995) * [[Comics Beavis and Butthead |Beavis and Butthead]](1994-1996) * [[Comics Before the Fantastic Four: Ben Grimm and Logan |Before the Fantastic Four: Ben Grimm and Logan]] (2000) * [[Comics Before the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards |Before the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards]] (2000) * [[Comics Before the Fantastic Four: The Storms |Before the Fantastic Four: The Storms]] (2000-2001) * [[Comics Best Love |Best Love]] (1949-1950, Atlas) * [[Comics Best Western |Best Western]] (1949, Atlas) * [[Comics Beware |Beware]] (1973-1974) * [[Comics Beyond |Beyond!]] (2006-current) Bible Tales for Young Folk - Blackwulf * [[Comics Bible Tales for Young Folk |Bible Tales for Young Folk]] (1953-1954, Atlas) * [[Comics Biker Mice from Mars |Biker Mice from Mars]] (1993-1994) * [[Comics Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey |Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey]] (1991) * [[Comics Bill & Ted's Excellent Comic Book |Bill & Ted's Excellent Comic Book]] (1991-1992) * [[Comics Billy Buckskin |Billy Buckskin]] (1955-1956, Atlas) * [[Comics Bishop |Bishop]] (1994-1995) * [[Comics Bishop the Last X-Man |Bishop: The Last X-Man]] (1999-2001) * [[Comics Bishop: Xavier Security Enforcer |Bishop: Xavier Security Enforcer]] (1998) * [[Comics Bizarre Adventures|Bizarre Adventures]] (1981-1983) * [[Comics Black Axe|Black Axe]] (1993, Marvel UK) * [[Comics Black Goliath |Black Goliath]] (1976) * [[Comics Black Knight, Volume 1 |Black Knight, Vol. 1]] (1955-1956, Atlas) * [[Comics Black Knight, Volume 2 |Black Knight, Vol. 2]] (1990) * [[Comics Black Knight: Exodus |Black Knight: Exodus]] (1996) * [[Comics Black Panther |Black Panther, Vol. 1]] (1977-1979) * [[Comics Black Panther, Volume 2 |Black Panther, Vol. 2]] (1988) * [[Comics Black Panther, Volume 3 |Black Panther, Vol. 3]] (1998-2003) * [[Comics Black Panther, Volume 4 |Black Panther, Vol. 4]] (2005-current) * [[Comics Black Panther: Panther's Prey |Black Panther: Panther's Prey]] (1991) * [[Comics Black Rider |Black Rider]] (1950-1955, Atlas) * [[Comics Black Rider Rides Again |Black Rider Rides Again]] (1957, Atlas) * [[Comics Black Sun Banshee/Sunfire|Black Sun: Banshee and Sunfire]] (2000) * [[Comics Black Sun Colossus/Nightcrawler|Black Sun: Colossus and Nightcrawler]] (2000) * [[Comics Black Sun Storm|Black Sun: Storm]] (2000) * [[Comics Black Sun Wolverine/Thunderbird|Black Sun: Wolverine and Thunderbird]] (2000) * [[Comics Black Sun: X-Men |Black Sun: X-Men]] (2000) * [[Comics Black Widow, Volume 1 |Black Widow, Vol. 1]] (1999, Marvel Knights) * [[Comics Black Widow, Volume 2 |Black Widow, Vol. 2]] (2001, Marvel Knights) * [[Comics Black Widow, Volume 3 |Black Widow, Vol. 3]] (2004-2005, Marvel Knights) * [[Comics Black Widow 2|Black Widow 2: The Things They Say About Her]] (2005-current, Marvel Knights) * [[Comics Black Widow Breakdown|Black Widow: Breakdown]] (2001) * [[Comics Black Widow: Pale Little Spider |Black Widow: Pale Little Spider]] (2002, Marvel MAX) * [[Comics Black Widow Web of Intrigue|Black Widow: Web of Intrigue]] (1999) * [[Comics Blackstone, The Magician |Blackstone, The Magician]] (1948, Atlas) * [[Comics Blackwulf |Blackwulf]] (1994-1995) Blade Runner - Buzz * [[Comics Blade: The Vampire Hunter |Blade, Vol. 1]] (1998) * [[Comics Blade: The Vampire Hunter, Volume 2|Blade, Vol. 2]] (1998-1999, Strange Tales) * [[Comics Blade: The Vampire Hunter, Volume 3|Blade, Vol. 3]] (1994-1995) * [[Comics Blade: The Vampire Hunter, Volume 4|Blade, Vol. 4]] (1999-2000) * [[Comics Blade: The Vampire Hunter, Volume 5|Blade, Vol. 5]] (2002, Marvel MAX) * [[Comics Blade Sins of the Father|Blade: Sins of the Father]] (1998) * [[Comics Blade Runner |Blade Runner]] (1982) * [[Comics Blaze |Blaze]] (1994-1995) * [[Comics Blaze Carson |Blaze Carson]] (1948-1949, Atlas) * [[Comics Blaze of Glory |Blaze of Glory]] (2000) * [[Comics Blaze the Wonder Collie |Blaze the Wonder Collie]] (1949-1950, Atlas) * [[Comics Blaze: Legacy of Blood |Blaze: Legacy of Blood]] (1993-1994) * [[Comics Blink |Blink]] (2001) * [[Comics Blonde Phantom |Blonde Phantom]] (1946-1949, Atlas) * [[Comics Blood and Glory|Blood and Glory]] (1992) * [[Comics Blood a tale |Blood: A Tale]] (1987) * [[Comics Bloodseed |Bloodseed]] (1993) * [[Comics Bloodstone |Bloodstone]] (2001-2002) * [[Comics Book of the Dead |Book of the Dead]] (1993-1994) * [[Comics Books of Doom|Books of Doom]] (2006) * [[Comics Born |Born]] (2003, Marvel Max) * [[Comics Bozz Chronicles |Bozz Chronicles]] (1985-1986, Epic) * [[Comics Brats Bizarre |Brats Bizarre]] (1994, Epic) * [[Comics Brotherhood |Brotherhood, The]] (2001-2002) * [[Comics Brute Force |Brute Force]] (1990) * [[Comics Buck Duck |Buck Duck]] (1953, Atlas) * [[Comics Buckaroo Banzai |Buckaroo Banzai]] (1984-1985) * [[Comics Bug |Bug]] (1997) * [[Comics Bullet Points |Bullet Points]] (2006-current) * [[Comics Bullseye: Greatest Hits |Bullseye: Greatest Hits]] (2004-2005, Marvel Knights) * [[Comics Bullwinkle and Rocky |Bullwinkle and Rocky]] (1987-1989, Star) * [[Comics Buzz |Buzz'']] (2000, MC2) ---- Back to letter selection ---- Previous - "A" Comics | Next - "C" Comics ---- Category:Structure